Âîçâðàùåíèå
by Tvarka
Summary: ýòî ïðîñòî... îøèáêà.
1. 1

**1.**

Íå ïîìíþ. Ñîâñåì íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ. Ãäå ÿ? Èäó ïî äîðîãå. Ïîä íîãàìè ñåðûé àñôàëüò, êîëåíêè ðàçîäðàíû, ïëàòüå âñå â ãðÿçè, îò ðóê ïàõíåò ÷åì-òî êèñëûì. Âîêðóã äîìà, ñîâåðøåííî îäèíàêîâûå äîìà, èäåàëüíî ðîâíûå ãàçîíû, ãàðàæè. Çíà÷èò, çäåñü æèâóò ëþäè, çíà÷èò, ÿ óæå áëèçêî.

Äâåðü, áåëàÿ äâåðü. Ñòó÷óñü, ëåãîíüêî. Òèõî. Ñòó÷óñü, ÷óòü ñèëüíåå. Òèõî. Òåìíååò. Äîòÿãèâàþñü äî êíîïêè, íàæèìàþ – ðàçäàåòñÿ çâîíîê. Ñëûøó øàãè. Ñåðäöå çàìèðàåò, äûõàíèå ïåðåõâàòûâàåò. Äâåðü îòêðûâàåòñÿ. Âååò òåïëîì. Ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó. Ïåðåäî ìíîé ñòîèò ìàëü÷èê: òåìíûå âîëîñû, î÷êè, çåëåíûå ãëàçà è… ß íàøëà, íàêîíåö-òî íàøëà…

Ðàçæèìàþ ïåðåñîõøèå ãóáû:

-Çäðàâñòâóé, Ãàððè. ß òâîÿ ñåñòðà.

Ìîë÷èò. Åãî ðóêà ñæèìàåò äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó. Òîëüêî íå óõîäè, ïðîøó, íå óõîäè… ÿ òàê äîëãî òåáÿ èñêàëà… Îí íå äâèãàåòñÿ ñ ìåñòà.

Æäó. Ñëûøó êàêîé-òî øóì.

-×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò? Ïî÷åìó òû òàê äîëãî, ïàðøèâûé ìàëü÷èøêà? - ïðîòèâíûé ïèñêëÿâûé ãîëîñ. Èç-çà åãî ñïèíû ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ õóäîùàâàÿ æåíùèíà. Îíà ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, åå ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ.

-Ëèíà?! Òû?!

Îíà çíàåò ìîå èìÿ. Íå ïîìíþ, ñîâñåì íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ…


	2. 2

**2.**

Ïðîñûïàþñü. Âñå òåëî ëîìèò. Ñäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû íå çàñòîíàòü. Ïàõíåò ñòèðàëüíûì ïîðîøêîì è ìûëîì. Â êîìíàòå òåìíî. Óæå íî÷ü.

Ìåíÿ âïóñòèëè â ýòîò äîì, íàïîèëè ãîðÿ÷èì ÷àåì, äàëè ïîåñòü è ïîìûòüñÿ, îäåëè â ÷èñòóþ îäåæäó. Ìåíÿ ïðèíÿëè.

Â äåòñòâå ìàìà ÷àñòî îòâîçèëà ìåíÿ ê áàáóøêå. È îñòàâëÿëà. Íà íåñêîëüêî äíåé, íà íåäåëþ. Ïîêà áàáóøêà åùå áûëà æèâà. Òàì  áûëà ýòà æåíùèíà. Òî÷íî - áûëà. Ìîÿ òåòÿ.

Â áëèêàõ òóñêëîãî ñâåòà ðàññìàòðèâàþ ïëàôîí íàñòîëüíîé ëàìïû. ß ëåæó íà ïîëó. Â êîìíàòå ìîåãî áðàòà, ìîåãî ìàëåíüêîãî áðàòà. Âðåìåííî, «ïîêà íå ðàçáåðóò ÷åðäàê, ïîêà íå êóïÿò íîâóþ êðîâàòü». Ìåíÿ óçíàëè.

×óâñòâî âèíû.

Ñåãîäíÿ òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ âåëà ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, êàê áóäòî òàê è äîëæíî áûòü, êàê áóäòî ÿ ïðîñòî âåðíóëàñü ñ äëèòåëüíîé ïðîãóëêè Îíà óëûáàëàñü ìíå, ñïðàøèâàëà âñå ëè â ïîðÿäêå, ïîòîì ñìåÿëàñü, ÷òî-òî ðàññêàçûâàëà. À ÿ ìîë÷àëà, íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà îòâåòèòü. Ñòûäíî. È îí ìîë÷àë, ìîë÷àë è íàáëþäàë. Îí íå âåðèò â ìåíÿ, äà è ÿ ñàìà óæå ïî÷òè íå âåðþ.

-Òû íå ñïèøü? - øåïîò.

Âçäðàãèâàþ, âîçâðàùàþñü â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò. Ïåðåâîæó âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó åãî êðîâàòè.

-Íåò.

Îí ëåæèò íà æèâîòå, îáíÿâ ïîäóøêó îáåèìè ðóêàìè.

-Òû ïðàâäà ìîÿ ñåñòðà?

-Äà.

-Ãëóïûé âîïðîñ… Ãäå òû áûëà? – åãî ãîëîñ íåìíîãî ñðûâàåòñÿ.

Òðóäíî ãîâîðèòü.

-Ìåíÿ íå áûëî… òàê áóäåò ÷åñòíåå îòâåòèòü.

-…

-Ïðîñòè. – Ìíå íóæíî âñå åìó ðàññêàçàòü. Õî÷åòñÿ ïëàêàòü.

Ýòî ÿ ïîìíþ, ýòî ÿ âñåãäà áóäó ïîìíèòü, ýòîãî ìíå íå çàáûòü.

-Ãäå òû áûëà â òó íî÷ü? Òû ïîíèìàåøü, î ÷åì ÿ? – îí çëèòñÿ.

Íà÷àòü. Íóæíî âñåãî ëèøü íà÷àòü.

-Ïîíèìàþ. ß áûëà òàì, òî åñòü äîìà.

-…

Îí õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðîäîëæèëà.

-ß ñïðÿòàëàñü. ß âèäåëà êàê óáèëè ìàìó è ïàïó, âèäåëà, êàê òåáÿ çàáðàëè. Äëÿ âñåõ ÿ óìåðëà, èñ÷åçëà áåññëåäíî. Ìåíÿ íå çàìåòèëè.

-Ñêîëüêî òåáå áûëî ëåò? – åãî ãîëîñ ñòàíîâèòñÿ õðèïëûì.

-Òðè ãîäà.

-Çíà÷èò, òû ìåíÿ ñòàðøå íà äâà ãîäà… À ÷òî ïîòîì?

-Ïîòîì… ß óáåæàëà èç çäàíèÿ, êîãäà åãî ïîäîæãëè. Õîäèëà ïî óëèöàì. Ìåíÿ ïîäîáðàëè, îòäàëè â ïðèþò. Ïåðåâåëè â íåâðîëîãè÷åñêèå îòäåëåíèå, ÷åðåç äâà ãîäà. Â øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò ÿ óøëà. Èñêàòü òåáÿ, – ïóòàþñü â ñëîâàõ.

Îí ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíó.

-ßñíî. Òû, íàâåðíîå, óñòàëà, ñïè.

Ïåðâûé ðàçãîâîð. ß ðàäà.


	3. 3

**3.**

-Ìîæíî ÿ óáåðóñü íà ÷åðäàêå? – ñèæó â ìàëåíüêîé òåñíîé êóõîíüêå. Òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ ãîòîâèò îáåä. Îïèñûâàåò ñâîèõ âåëèêîëåïíûõ ìóæ÷èí – ñûíà è ñóïðóãà, êîòîðûå íà íåäåëþ óåõàëè íà îáëàñòíîé òóðíèð ïî ãîëüôó. «Îíè î÷åíü õîðîøèå èãðîêè».  Îíà íå îòïóñêàåò ìåíÿ îò ñåáÿ, áîèòñÿ îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ îäíó, íå äàåò ïîìî÷ü åé. 

-Òû õî÷åøü çàíÿòüñÿ ýòèì ñåé÷àñ? – íîæ çàâèñàåò â âîçäóõå íàä íåäîðåçàííûì îãóðöîì. Ìîé âîïðîñ ïîñòàâèë åå â íåëîâêîå ïîëîæåíèå.

×óâñòâî âèíû.

-Äà, - êèâàþ.

-Ëàäíî, - âûäûõàåò. Êëàäåò íîæ, áåðåòñÿ çà ïîëîòåíöå, âèñÿùåå íà ñïèíêå ñòóëà, âûòèðàåò ðóêè. – Ïîéäåì, ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå, ÷òî äåëàòü.

Ñîãëàñèëàñü. Ñëèøêîì ïðîñòî.

Ëåñòíèöà. Ñòóïåíüêè. Îïÿòü ñòóïåíüêè. Ïîòîëîê ñïîëçàåò âíèç. Ïðèãèáàåìñÿ. Ìû íà ìåñòå.

-À-à-à-ï÷õè-è, - ó íåå ñëåçÿòñÿ ãëàçà, «àëëåðãèÿ íà ïûëü». – ß äóìàþ, íóæíî íà÷àòü ñ ìûòüÿ îêîí, ÷òîáû õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ðàçãëÿäåòü çäåñü… 

-Äàâíî-î ÿ ñþäà íå çàáèðàëàñü, - ïðèäåðæèâàåò ñïèíó ðóêàìè, - Ñêîëüêî õëàìó-òî íàêîïèëîñü! Ïîëîâèíó, ñî ñïîêîéíîé äóøîé, ìîæíî âûáðîñèòü…

-Ïîäîæäè, ÿ ñõîæó çà òðÿïêàìè è íàáåðó â òàç âîäû – ïîìîåøü ñòåêëà ïîêà ñ âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíû. À ÿ îñâîáîæóñü ñ ãîòîâêîé, ïîìîãó òåáå äîìûòü èõ ñíàðóæè. Ïîòîì ðàçáåðåì âìåñòå ñòàðüå, - _îíà_ áîèòñÿ îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ îäíó.

-Ììì, - ïðèêóñûâàþ íèæíþþ ãóáó, - à ìîæíî ÿ ñàìà ñî âñåì ñïðàâëþñü?

Ïàóçà.

-À _òû_ íå áîèøüñÿ âûñîòû? – _îíà _íå õî÷åò äîâåðÿòü ìíå ýòó ðàáîòó. 

-Íåò, - óëûáàþñü, ñîâñåì ÷óòü-÷óòü.

Îíà ìíåòñÿ. _Îíà_ íå õî÷åò ìåíÿ îòïóñêàòü.

-Ëàäíî, - êàê-òî ïîòåðÿííî, - òîãäà ïî÷èñòèøü òóò âåçäå, ïåðåòàñêàåøü âåùè â äàëüíþþ ÷àñòü ÷åðäàêà. Íåíóæíîå âûêèíåì. Ïðèåäåò Âåðíîí – ðàçäåëèò åãî íà äâå ÷àñòè, çàáüåò âàãîíêîé, óòåïëèò ñòåíû, ïîêëåèò îáîè. Áóäåò ó òåáÿ ñâîÿ êîìíàòà, - óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå â îòâåò, ïåðåñòóïàåò ÷åðåç _ñâîè _æåëàíèÿ.

-Ñïàñèáî Âàì îãðîìíîå, - ïîáëàãîäàðèòü. Ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó.


	4. 4

**4.**

Ñòàðûå âåùè. Ïî íèì ìîæíî óçíàòü ìíîãîå. Îá èõ õîçÿåâàõ. Ñòàðûå ôîòîãðàôèè. ×üÿ-òî ïàìÿòü. Â ìàòåðèàëüíîì âîïëîùåíèè. Îòïå÷àòîê âðåìåíè. Ïðîâîæó ïàëüöåì ïî ðåëüåôíîìó êîíòóðó. Ñçàäè äàòà: 1915 ãîä, 17 ìàÿ. Ïåðâàÿ ìèðîâàÿ. Ñ÷àñòëèâûå ëèöà, ìàëåíüêèå äåòè. Çíà÷èò, âîéíà – ýòî íîðìàëüíî, çíà÷èò, òàê è äîëæíî áûòü. Òî, ÷òî óìåðëî, ïðîäîëæàåò õðàíèòüñÿ. Íåîáúÿñíèìûé òðåïåò ïåðåä ïðîøëûì. Äàæå íå óâàæåíèå. Òðåïåò.

Èçíóðÿþùàÿ, èíòåðåñíàÿ. Èãðà. Òî, ÷åì ÿ ñåé÷àñ çàíèìàþñü. Ïîî÷åðåäíàÿ. Êàæäîå äâèæåíèå – òî÷íî ðàññ÷èòàíî, êàæäîå ñëîâî – ñòðàòåãèÿ. Ìîé õîä óæå ñäåëàí: ÿ îäíà. Ñëåäóþùèé – çà íèì, çà ìîèì áðàòîì. ß æäó. Â ëþáîé ìîìåíò îí ìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü èãðó. Îí çäåñü âåäóùèé, îí äèêòóåò ïðàâèëà. Åãî «íåò» - ìîé ïðîèãðûø. Òîãäà ÿ óéäó. Îïÿòü. Íàâñåãäà. Òîëüêî îí íå çíàåò, íè÷åãî íå çíàåò. Ñîâñåì.

Ýòî – ïñèõîëîãèÿ. Ýòî – ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ. Õî÷åøü ïðèáëèçèòñÿ – íå èäè ïî ïðÿìîé, íå ñîçäàâàé øóìó. Ýòî – îõîòà. Ìîÿ îõîòà. 


	5. 5

**5.**

Îí ïðèøåë. ×åðåç òðè äíÿ. Ïîäíÿëñÿ êî ìíå íà ÷åðäàê. ß ïîêèíóëà åãî êîìíàòó. Â ïåðâûé æå äåíü. Ñëèøêîì ñèëüíîå ÷óâñòâî âèíû. Òðè äíÿ ïóñòîòû, òðè äíÿ îæèäàíèé. Íåâûíîñèìûõ. À îí ìîë÷àë, ìîë÷àë è íàáëþäàë. Èíîãäà ïðÿòàëñÿ. Îò âñåõ. Îò ìåíÿ.

ß ðèñóþ ïòèö, ÿ ðèñóþ íåáî. ×åòêèå, ëåãêèå ëèíèè. ß ðèñóþ ïðîñòûì êàðàíäàøîì. Íà áåëîé áóìàãå. Îñòðûå êðûëüÿ, ìÿãêèå îáëàêà. Îí ñòîèò. Â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå.

-Ïðèâåò, - åãî ãîëîñ ïðåêðàòèë ëîìàòüñÿ, ñòàë ðîâíûì, íåæíûì.

-Ïðèâåò, - ìåäëåííî îòðûâàþñü îò ñâîåé ðàáîòû.

-Ìîæíî ê òåáå?

Êèâàþ.

Ïðîõîäèò. Ñàäèòñÿ ðÿäîì. Çàãëÿäûâàåò êî ìíå ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. Ñëåäèò. ß ïðîäîëæàþ. Øòðèõè.

Ïðèâûêàåì, äðóã ê äðóãó, áîèìñÿ íàðóøèòü òèøèíó. Ëèøü öàðàïàþùèé çâóê êàðàíäàøà. Ïàõíåò äåðåâîì.

-Ðàññêàæè ìíå ïðî ïàïó.

-Îí ëþáèë íåáî. Îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îíî æèâîå, ÷òî îíî óìååò ÷óâñòâîâàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíî ñìååòñÿ è ïëà÷åò «…âìåñòå ñ òîáîé»…. Åùå îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îíî ìóäðîå.

-À ìàìà?

-Ìàìà ëþáèëà çåìëþ. Ìàìà ëþáèëà öâåòû.

Âûäûõàþ.

-Òû çíàëà Ñèðèóñà?

-Äà… Îí íå áûë ìîèì êðåñòíûì. Îí ëþáèë ïàïó.

-Îí óìåð.

-ß çíàþ.

-…

-Òû çàäàë âîïðîñ â ïðîøåäøåì âðåìåíè.

-…

-ß çíàþ âñå, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèçîøëî.

Îïóñêàþ ðóêè. Ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü. Ñìîòðþ åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. Îí êðàñíååò.

-Îòêóäà? – âûðûâàåòñÿ.

-Òû ñàì ìíå âñå ðàññêàçàë, òû ñàì ìåíÿ ïîçâàë. Êîãäà òåáå ñòàëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòðàøíî.

-…

-Âñïîìíè. Â òðèíàäöàòü ëåò. Êîãäà òû âïåðâûå âñòðåòèë äåìåíòîðà.

Ìîðãàåò.

-ß âèäåëà òåáÿ êàæäóþ íî÷ü. Âî ñíå.

-Òû âîëøåáíèöà?

-×òî òû ïîäðàçóìåâàåøü ïîä ýòèì ñëîâîì?

-Íó...

-Íåò, îáðàçîâàíèÿ ó ìåíÿ íåò…

Ðèñóþ ïòèöàì ãëàçà è îíè óëåòàþò.


	6. 6

**6.**

ß íå ñëûøó. Ñîâñåì íè÷åãî. Ñîâñåì íè÷åãî íå ñëûøó. Ìåëüêàþò ëèöà. ×òî-òî ìíå ãîâîðÿò, îáúÿñíÿþò. Íå ñëûøó. Ñîâñåì íè÷åãî íå ñëûøó. Íå ïîíèìàþ. Êðè÷ó. Äî áîëè â ãîðëå. Íå ñëûøó. ß íå ñëûøó ñåáÿ.

Âêëþ÷àåòñÿ ñâåò.

-Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, äåòêà? – âåòõèé äîìàøíèé õàëàò ñ ïðîòåðòûìè äûðêàìè. Òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ. ß óñòàëà. Îò çàáîòû. Îò ïîñòîÿííîãî ïðèñìîòðà. Íå ïðèâûêëà. Îòâûêëà. Íàäîåëî!

-Äà, - ïðîèçíîøó áóêâû, à çâóêà íåò. ß ñîðâàëà ãîëîñ. ß íå ìîãó ãîâîðèòü.

-Óñïîêîéñÿ, äîðîãàÿ, ýòî áûë òîëüêî ñîí… - îíà îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ, ãëàäèò.

Ìîòàþ ãîëîâîé. Ïûòàþñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ.

-Âñå õîðîøî, òû âåðíóëàñü…

Íåò, íåò… Áîæå! Íå-å-åò! Âûïóñòèòå ìåíÿ!

Îòáðàñûâàåò ìåíÿ. Óäàðÿþñü ãîëîâîé î ñòåíó.

-Àõ òû, ìåðçêàÿ äåâ÷îíêà! – áðåçãëèâîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà.

Ñâåò ãàñíåò. Äâåðü õëîïàåò. Ñ ñèëîé.

Íå îïðàâäàëà. Íè÷åãî íå îïðàâäàëà. Åé òàê õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû… 

ß – îøèáêà. Äîêàçàòåëüñòâî íå ñîâåðøåííîñòè. Åå ñåñòðû.

Çëîêà÷åñòâåííàÿ îïóõîëü ñïîñîáíà ïîðàæàòü çäîðîâûå êëåòêè.

Íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Íå ïî åå ïëàíó. Îíà õîòåëà åùå ðàç äîêàçàòü. Ñåáå. ×òî îíà ëó÷øå. ×òî îíà òîæå ìîæåò. Ñâîåé ïîêîéíîé ìàòåðè. Ýòî áðåä, ïîëíûé áðåä…

×òî-òî ëîìàåòñÿ. Âî ìíå. Âíóòðè. Êðóïíûå êàïëè áðûçæóò èç ãëàç. Ðîñêîøü. Ñëåçû. Ñ ÷åòûðåõ ëåò. Íå ïîçâîëÿëà. Ïëàêàòü.

Îíà âûøëà çàìóæ. Â äîêàçàòåëüñòâî. Îíà ðîäèëà. Â äîêàçàòåëüñòâî. È ÿ – ëèøü äîêàçàòåëüñòâî. Âñå ýòî – ëèøü äîêàçàòåëüñòâî. Íè÷òîæåñòâî. Âðàíüå…


	7. 7

**7.**

×óâñòâî âèíû. Ñëèøêîì ñèëüíîå ÷óâñòâî âèíû.

Ïðîáèðàþñü ñêâîçü òåìíîòó. Òèõî. Ñïóñêàþñü ïî ëåñòíèöå. Òèõî. Æåëòàÿ ïîëîñêà. Âíèçó. Îêîëî ïîëà. Òàì, ãäå ìíå íàäî. Çíà÷èò, íàäåæäà åùå ñóùåñòâóåò, çíà÷èò, îí åùå íå ñïèò.

Ìåëêàÿ äðîæü. Õîëîäíî. Ïðÿ÷ó âñå, ÷òî åñòü. Ïîãëóáæå. ß äîëæíà áûòü ñïîêîéíîé.

Ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ðó÷êó. Ñêðèï. Ùåëü ðàñòåò. Îçàðÿåò êîðèäîð. Îäèí øàã. ß âíóòðè. Ãëóõîé çâóê. Çà ñïèíîé. Äîáðàëàñü.

Îí ÷òî-òî ïèøåò. Áûñòðî-áûñòðî. Çà÷åðêèâàåò. Îïÿòü ïèøåò. Çàìå÷àåò ìåíÿ. Ïåðåñòàåò.

-×òî? – èçóìëåííî, - Òî åñòü…

Ïðèáëèæàþñü ê íåìó. Áåðó êóñî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà. Ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó.

-Ïåðî, - îäíèìè ãóáàìè.

Îòäàåò.

«Äàâàé, óéäåì. Ïðîøó òåáÿ. Äàâàé óéäåì…»

-Ïî÷åìó òû…? – øåïîòîì.

«… ó ìåíÿ íåò ãîëîñà…»

×èòàé æå…

Ïðîâîäèò ãëàçàìè.

-Íî… ÿ íå ìîãó… - ïî÷òè ñòîíåò.

«Ïîæàëóéñòà…»

-Òû æå çíàåøü: íå ìîãó…

«Íå õî÷åøü?…»

-Íåò, íåò æå! Òû æå çíàåøü… Äàìáëäîð… Çäåñü ÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè… Òû æå çíàåøü… - ïî÷òè óìîëÿåò, ïî÷òè óïðàøèâàåò.

«À ÿ? Ðàçâå ó íàñ íå îáùèå ðîäèòåëè?…»

-Êóäà? Êóäà ìû ïîéäåì?

«Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà? Äàâàé, ïðîñòî óéäåì, äàâàé?…»

Ñâîáîäíîå ìåñòî çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ. Îãëÿäûâàþñü â ïîèñêàõ.

Íàêëîíÿåòñÿ. Äîñòàåò èç-ïîä êðîâàòè öåëûé ñâèòîê. Ñóåò ìíå.

Ðàçâîðà÷èâàþ. Ïðîäîëæàþ:

«… ß áóäó ðàáîòàòü. Ìû íàéäåì, ãäå æèòü. Ýòî íå ãëàâíîå. Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî… êàê íèêîãäà…»

Îí õìóðèòñÿ. Ñ êàêîé-òî áîëüþ…

-Îäíàæäû, ÿ óæå ïîâåðèë…

«Íå äóìàé, íè î ÷åì íå äóìàé, ïðîñòî ðåøèñü…»

-Òàê íå áûâàåò… - ãëîòàåò.

-Ìíå ñòðàøíî… - ïðîèçíîñèò. Âñëóõ.

Îáíèìàþ åãî. Êðåïêî.

Äåòè. Áåñïîìîùíûå äåòè.


	8. 8

**8.**

-Â÷åðà ÿ íàïèñàë Ãåðìèîíå. Îíà ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ðàññêàçàòü î òåáå Äàìáëäîðó.

Êèâàþ. Íåõîòÿ.

-Ïîíèìàåøü, ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé âûõîä. Íóæíî ðåøèòü ýòîò âîïðîñ êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå. Çàâòðà âåðíóòñÿ Äÿäÿ Âåðíîí ñ Äàäëè, è òîãäà íàì ïóòü çàêðûò, - õîäèò èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, àêòèâíî æåñòèêóëèðóÿ. Îí ñîãëàñèëñÿ.

-Îé, èçâèíè, çàáûë, - ÷èòàåò ìîé îòâåò.

«Õîðîøî».

-Âñå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü?

Ìåíÿ òîøíèò. Äûõàíèå îáæèãàåò. Ïîõîæå ó ìåíÿ òåìïåðàòóðà.

Êèâàþ.

-Ïîñòîé, ýòî áûëà òâîÿ èäåÿ!

«Íå çëèñü».

-ß íå çëþñü, - îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ. – Ñîîáùèòü åìó?

Êèâàþ.

Îòêèäûâàþñü íàçàä. Ðàññìàòðèâàþ ïîòîëîê.

-×òî-òî òû íå î÷åíü ðàäóåøüñÿ…

Ïðèïîäíèìàþñü. Íà ëîêîòü.

«Ðàäóþñü?…»

Íåïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå ðàçëèâàåòñÿ ïî âñåìó òåëó. Ïðèêðûâàþ. Ãëàçà. Òàê ëåã÷å. Âðîäå.

-Ýé, ÷òî ñ òîáîé?

Íå øåâåëèñü. Òàê ëåã÷å. Áóäåò.

-Ýé, - òîëêàåò ìåíÿ â ïëå÷î. Ïîääàþñü. Âàëþñü. Íà ñïèíó. Íåò áîëüøå. Ñèë.

Îí ãîâîðèò. Åùå. Íå ðàçáèðàþ. Ñëîâ.

Ìóòíååò. Ìðà÷íååò. Òèøèíà.


	9. 9

**9.**

-…îáøèðíûé óøèá ñïèííîé ÷àñòè òåëà, - ñóõîé, ìóæñêîé.

-Íî êàê ýòî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè? – âçâîëíîâàííûé, æåíñêèé.

-Âåðîÿòíåå âñåãî – óäàð ïðè  ïàäåíèè èëè, äà, íàâåðíîå, òàê – åå ñáèëî ìàøèíîé. Íåðåäêèé ñëó÷àé, êîãäà âîäèòåëü îñòàâëÿåò æåðòâó íà îáî÷èíå ïðîåçæåé ÷àñòè…

-Íî ïî÷åìó…

-Øîê, ñàìûé îáûêíîâåííûé øîê. ×åëîâåê ìîæåò íàõîäèòüñÿ â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè â òå÷åíèå ìåñÿöà – äâóõ, è ïðè ýòîì íè î ÷åì íå ïîäîçðåâàòü. À ìîæåò îòîéòè ÷åðåç ÷àñ ïîñëå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ. Âñå çàâèñèò îò èíäèâèäóàëüíûõ îñîáåííîñòåé. ×åì äîëüøå íå ïðîõîäèò, òåì õóæå ìîãóò áûòü âîçìîæíûå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ… Âû çàìå÷àëè íåàäåêâàòíîñòü â åå ïîâåäåíèè?

-Äà, çà…

-ß ïðèøëþ Âàì  õîðîøåãî ïñèõîòåðàïåâòà. Îí ïîìîæåò äåâî÷êå âîññòàíîâèòñÿ.

-Ñïàñèáî, äîêòîð.

-Ïîêà ïîñîâåòóþ ïîñòåëüíûé ðåæèì è âñÿêîãî ðîäà óñïîêîèòåëüíûå ÷àè.

-Ñïàñèáî, äîêòîð.

-ß çàåäó ê Âàì çàâòðà.

Ñòóê. Ãëóõîé. Ðàâíîìåðíûé. Óäàëÿþùèéñÿ.

Íå ñîõðàíèëà. Íå äîâåëà. Äî êîíöà. Äî ìå÷òû. ×óâñòâî âèíû.

Êàê-òî íåëåïî è ãëóïî.

Óëûáàþñü.


	10. 10

**10.**

Óòðîì ñòàëî íåìíîãî ïóñòî. Ñâåòèëî ñîëíöå. Îêíà áûëè îòêðûòû. Âåòåð ðàçäóâàë ïðîñòûíè.

Ïðîõëàäíî. Ïðèÿòíî. Ñïîêîéíî.

Óòðîì ïðèøåë ìàëü÷èê. Îí äîëãî ñòîÿë â íåïîäâèæíîñòè. Ïîòîì ñåë. Íà ïîë. È íà÷àë ëîâèòü ðóêàìè ñêîìêàííûå øàðèêè áóìàãè. Àêêóðàòíî ðàçãëàæèâàë êàæäûé, ñìîòðåë, èçó÷àë.

Ýòî – ðèñóíêè, ýòî – ïèñüìà, ýòî âñå, ÷òî îñòàëîñü. Íà ïîñëåäíåì íàøåë: «Ïðîñòè, ïîæàëóéñòà ïðîñòè.» Êðèâî. Â ñïåøêå: «Íàâåðíîå, ÿ áûëà òåíüþ. Òâîåé òåíüþ. Ïðîÿâèëàñü íà ìèã è ïîãàñëà. Ñìåøíî. Ìåòàôîðà æèçíè. Ìîåé æèçíè». 

Òåïåðü ýòî ìîæíî ñæå÷ü.

Óòðîì ñòàëî íåìíîãî ïóñòî.

Êòî-òî óìåð.


End file.
